Harry Potter (LOB)
Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain |died= |blood=Half-blood - Tom Riddle states that there "are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods". |marital= |alias=Boy Who Lived |title=*Triwizard Champion *Seeker |signature= |species=*Human (formerly) *Vampire (Half-fang) |gender=Male |height= |hair=Jet-black - "Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning." |eyes=Green - "Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes." |skin=Pale - "It was then that he noticed the paleness of his skin, and the dots began to link on his head." |family=*Ignotus Peverell (paternal ancestor) † *Linfred of Stinchcombe (paternal ancestor) † *Emeth Fleamont (paternal ancestor) † *Fleamont Potter (paternal grandfather) † *Euphemia Potter (paternal grandmother) † *James Potter''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (father) † *Lily Potter (née Evans) (mother) † |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Potter family *Dracula family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor |affiliation= }} Harry James Potter was a half-blood wizard, and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. He was the only child and son of James and Lily Potter, both members of the original Order of the Phoenix. Harry's birth was overshadowed by a prophecy, naming either himself or Neville Longbottom as the one with the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort. After half of the prophecy was reported to Voldemort, courtesy of Severus Snape, Harry was chosen as the target due to his many similarities with the Dark Lord. This caused the Potter family to go into hiding. Voldemort made his first vain attempt to circumvent the prophecy when Harry was a year and three months old. During this attempt he murdered Harry's parents as they tried to protect him, but this unsuccessful attempt to kill Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall. This downfall marked the end of the First Wizarding War, and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Boy Who Lived".Harry Potter at the Harry Potter Wiki One consequence of Lily's loving sacrifice was that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, his Muggle aunt Petunia Dursley. While in her care he would be protected from Lord Voldemort, due to the Bond of Blood charm Albus Dumbledore placed upon him. This powerful charm would protect him until he became of age, or no longer called his aunt's house home. Harry's time with the Durselys was harsh, but necessary. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse (up to that point), Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. While at school Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually the captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups. He became even better known in his early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, slaying Salazar Slytherin's basilisk, and learning how to conjure a corporeal stag Patronus at the age of thirteen. During his fourth year, Harry was unwillingly entered into the Triwizard Tournament, and was forced to compete. It was during this period that he met the vampire Vladimir Dracula, with whom he quickly forged a friendship. However, a plot orchestrated by Vlad's reflection let to Harry being mortally wounded, and was turned into a vampire by Vlad so that he could be saved. Appearances * Notes and references Category:1980 births Category:Quidditch players Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Gryffindors Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Potter family Category:Fleamont family descendants Category:Caligonese monarchs